


Music

by SatanicViolator



Category: Bleach
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sexual Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-22 20:37:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 305
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19998205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanicViolator/pseuds/SatanicViolator
Summary: Fraccions like to listen to some music.





	Music

Stripped naked and boud with black ropes, Rangiku trembled as Mila's long nail traced lines on her delicate skin. She tried to free her hands, but the more she tried, the more her wrists and ankles hurt. Mila seemed to not care much about Rangiku's pain, in fact she enjoyed it much. She cupped shinigami's firm breasts and begun to massage them.

"What a nice, firm udders" she said and squeezed them, making Rangiku to moan.   
"So you like it?" Mila asked and squeezed big breasts even harder, getting even louder moan coming from bound shinigami' mouth.  
"I wonder if you will like it as well" she pinched Rangiku's left nipple with her nail.   
"Aaaaauuuchhh!!" this time cry was even louder and more desperate.   
"You really make a sweet music" Mila smiled and she parted Rangiku's legs. "I'd really love to play on you more".

"Please, stop...." Rangiku begged, as Mila's hand reached between her legs.  
"Hi, it's my turn now!" doors of the room burst open and Apacci entered.   
"I didn't even started!" protested Mila.   
"Like I care. Look at the clock!"   
Rangiku breathed with relief, seeing too women arguing. It was close. She doubled her efforts to free from the black ropes, but she found that the more she struggled, the less she could move. 

Finally Mila left. Appaci lowered herself on the captured shinigami.   
"Looks like my big sis was harsh to you" she said. "But don't worry, I'll make you feel good. Look what I brought here, especially for you!"  
Rangiku's eyes went wide when she saw huge, spiked dildo that smiling woman held in her hand. 

Standing outside, Mila was surprised when she heard cries and moans coming from the room. She had to admit that Appaci seemed to find a way to make their pet sing even nicer melodies.


End file.
